1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clip structures and more particularly pertains to an extension tube clip holder for securing an extension tube to a side of an aerosol container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clip structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, clip structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art clip structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,614; 5,236,106; 5,211,335; 5,193,748; and 3,450,313.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an extension tube clip holder for securing an extension tube to a side of an aerosol container which includes a center member having a slot for receiving the extension tube, and a pair of arcuate arms extending from the center member and positionable about the container to secure the center member and associated extension tube to the container.
In these respects, the extension tube clip holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing an extension tube to a side of an aerosol container.